Hotel
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Itachi y Kisame estan en busca de Naruto, pero mientras se toman un descanso "inusual",¡Sasuke! ¿¡Que esta haciendo tu hermano mayor con ese tipo encima de el? YAOI LEMON. Pairings: KisaIta y SasuNaru.
1. Love Hotel

"**Hotel"**

**Bueno aquí les ofrezco un mini fic tipo Lemon o sea se ¡SEXO! Hehehe XD, en esta pequeña historia 2 parejas apareceran Kisame X Itachi y Sasuke X Naruto, espero que les guste, les entretenga, se rian, o de perdis le sirva para borrarse del mundo un rato ;). **

**¿Sabían que me fascina el nuevo look de Kabuto? ¿Y saben que lo odio y lo amo al mismo tiempo? **

**Recuerden: Cada cosa tiene su precio, leer un fic que es basicamente gratuito aun tiene su precio, deja un review así le pagarás a la autora su pequeña contribuicion a tu mente pervertida, por tu atencion gracias. **

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen. **

**

* * *

  
**

En algún hotel del país del fuego, muy cerca de la famosa aldea de Konoha…

-Kisame aquí no, no es el momento-decía Itachi Uchiha con voz baja. El usuario del mangekyou sharingan ahora estaba sonrojado-. Además tenemos que ir a buscar al Jinchuuriki… Pueden vernos…

-Itachi aún tenemos algo de tiempo-respondió Kisame-¿No lo crees…?-pregunto en susurro mientras rodeaba al Uchiha con sus brazos.

El rubor de las mejillas de Itachi aumento; Kisame e Itachi se miraban fijamente… Ambos sentían un enorme calor en ellos.

Ambos Akatsuki se encontraban en medio pasillo.

-¿¡En donde esta ese idiota de Naruto?!-se preguntaba Sasuke Uchiha recorriendo los pasillos y habitaciones del hotel en donde ni se imaginaba que estaba su hermano mayor.

Sasuke iba buscando en cada habitación a Naruto…

-Maldita sea Naruto ¿En donde estas…?-y Sasuke se detuvo un momento para descansar.

-Kisame…

-¿Entonces que Itachi…?-pregunto de nuevo Kisame.

-No debemos…-dijo el Uchiha y sin embargo estaba tan excitado.

-Vamos no pasara nada…-le dijo Kisame-. Pediré una habitación ¿De acuerdo…?

Itachi sonrió dando su respuesta.

[Minutos después…]

-Vamos Itachi… Es por aquí…

Y la pareja de Akatsuki se dirigió a sus "asuntos" a una habitación.

-Ya estoy fastidiado…-soltó Sasuke llegando al ultimo pasillo que le faltaba revisar.

-Oh Itachi…-murmuraba Kisame con lujuria mientras besaba y mordía el frágil cuello de Itachi. Kisame estaba detrás de Itachi.

-Kisame…

Itachi estaba ya sin su capa de Akatsuki. Muy pronto Kisame bajo su mano derecha a las caderas de Itachi y comenzó a retirarle los pantalones.

-¿Te gusta Itachi…?-le pregunto al oído Kisame al Uchiha.

Kisame había empezado a acariciar la delicada zona intima de Itachi, provocando que el Uchiha empezara a soltar ligeros gemidos…

Itachi volteo a mirar a Kisame con una mirada extremadamente sensual, los ojos de Itachi eran una verdadera arma de seducción…

-Me encanta cuando me miras así…-susurro Kisame.

Acto seguido Itachi se pone de frente a Kisame y cerrando lentamente sus ojos inclina su rostro hacia delante pidiendo un apasionado beso…

Itachi pasó su lengua entre los labios de Kisame y unos segundos después inicio el beso boca a boca…

Sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de la pasión, su abrazo era tan estrecho que casi parecían ser una sola persona…

-Espera quiero quitarme esto-e Itachi se quito su camisa en un segundo y siguió besando a Kisame.

Itachi empezó a bajar la velocidad, sus besos se volvieron más lentos y más cautelosos… La lentitud de sentir poco a poco la lengua de Itachi hizo que Kisame sintiera una desesperación tan fuerte que…

-No puedo soportarlo…-y Kisame con algo de violencia llevo a Itachi contra la pared y lo levanto del suelo besándolo con algo brutalidad. Sentir el suave sabor de Itachi lo volvía loco…

-Me encanta cuando te dejas llevar Kisame…-murmuro Itachi cuando por fin separo su boca del otro para tomar un respiro.

Kisame sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes…

-Kisame bájame por favor…

-¿Para que Itachi?-pregunto el ex ninja de la niebla bajando al Uchiha.

-Para hacer esto…

Itachi Uchiha se puso de rodillas delante de Kisame, su cabeza estaba justo delante de la zona privada de Kisame…

El joven Uchiha le bajo los pantalones y con los dientes comenzó a bajarle sus boxers color azul marino.

Kisame sonrió aun más.

-Es tan grande…-dijo Itachi con voz profunda. El Uchiha subió su mirada, se veía tan indefenso desde ahí abajo.

-Nunca te había oído decir esa clase de cosas…

-¿No te agrada?

-Por supuesto que sí… Pero es raro en ti…

-Veamos que dices después de esto Kisame…

Y el voluminoso miembro de Kisame entro de lleno en la húmeda, suave y pequeña boca de Itachi.

-Solo me falta esta…-dijo Sasuke llegando a la ultima habitación del ultimo pasillo. Y abrió la puerta lentamente para ver si Naruto estaba ahí…

Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto. Sus ojos se quedaron sumamente abiertos en una expresión atónita al contemplar eso…

Su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha haciéndole sexo oral a un sujeto, a un hombre…

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en algo, Sasuke se quedo tan impactado…

-¡Sasuke…! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí…?-Naruto había llegado.

Sasuke le tapo la boca de inmediato.

-Cierra la boca tonto-le dijo al oído Sasuke.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?-le pregunto Naruto también susurrándoselo al oído por precaución.

-Solo callate-le dijo Sasuke en susurro.

-¿Pero por que…? ¿Qué estas miran…?-y Naruto también se quedo paralizado.

Itachi succionaba lentamente el miembro de Kisame… Luego rápidamente y unos segundos después lo saco de su boca para jugar usando la punta de su lengua en la punta del sexo de Kisame y después paso su lengua por todo lo largo del miembro. Unos momentos después Itachi movía el pene de Kisame arriba abajo dando pequeños y fugaces lengüetazos en la punta del miembro.

-Oh Itachi…-Kisame puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del Uchiha y empujo con cuidado para que Itachi volviera a succionar su miembro con rapidez y fuerza.

Sasuke y Naruto no podían creer lo que miraban… El primero no podía concebir que ese fuera su hermano mayor y el segundo no podía creer que dos hombres pudieran hacer esa clase de cosas, esa clase de cosas que el sabio pervertido Jiraiya ponía en sus libros.

Pronto el sexo oral se acabo; la cara de Itachi había terminado manchada de un líquido blanco que salió disparado del miembro de Kisame.

-Lo siento Itachi… No pude aguantarme…-jadeo Kisame mirando con pena el rostro de Itachi que estaba sonrojado y manchado por el mencionado líquido.

Itachi se relamió los labios, probando un poco del líquido vital de Kisame que había quedado en su labio inferior.

El Uchiha se puso de pie y se limpio la cara para luego abalanzarse sobre Kisame y empezar otra sesión de suaves y apasionados besos. Kisame abrazo a Itachi y poco a poco terminaron sobre la cama…

Sasuke y Naruto, por su parte, seguían callados, muy callados ni uno de los 2 quería decir nada. Ambos gennin sentían algo muy extraño, sentían que algo en su zona intima se endurecía y se paraba… Sus caras estaban totalmente rojas y un ligero sudor había comenzado a aparecer y sin embargo no querían averiguar que les ocurría solo querían seguir mirando tan extraño pero sumamente interesante suceso.

-Kisame…

-Itachi…

Kisame se quedo un momento contemplando la desnudez de Itachi, su cuerpo era toda un obra de arte.

De pronto Itachi separo las piernas y las elevo… Kisame se acerco a él, tomo su miembro y con cuidado lo acerco a la entrada de Itachi…

Itachi soltaba gemidos suaves conforme Kisame entraba en él; la expresión de la cara de Itachi era difícil de explicar: Sus mejillas estabas encendidas en un rojo lo que denotaba que disfrutaba aquello pero sin embargo gemía y jadeaba como si algo le doliera…

-Kisa…Kisame…-y Kisame empezó a moverse despacio dentro de Itachi.

Poco a poco Kisame fue aumentando la velocidad y a hundirse más en el cuerpo del Uchiha embistiendo con fuerza.

-Espera un poco Kisame-e Itachi saco el miembro de Kisame de él y el Uchiha se puso de 4-. Por favor quisiera hacerlo de esta forma…

-Ahora si que andas muy creativo Itachi-dijo Kisame poniendo sus manos sobre el perfecto trasero de Itachi, separando un poco más sus piernas para entrar mejor.

Y esta vez Itachi lanzo un gemido algo desgarrador; al parecer le excitaba demasiado esa posición.

Parecía que Kisame lo estuviese montando.

-Más fuerte Kisame…

Kisame obedeció la orden sin ningún problema.

-Ahora es mi turno de escoger…-dijo Kisame al cabo de unos 10 minutos. Se recostó plenamente en la cama colocando a Itachi encima de él-. Así es Itachi… Muévete…-Kisame tocaba el pecho de Itachi, acariciaba su espalda y pasaba sus dedos entre el suave y hermoso cabello de Itachi.

Itachi estaba moviéndose de atrás hacia delante. Luego después de unos 4 minutos arqueo la espalda e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás…

-Itachi… Oh Itachi me… me vengo…-jadeo Kisame sintiendo que su miembro iba a explotar y dio un apasionado y fuerte gemido llenando todo el interior de Itachi con su cálido liquido.

-Ya… ya… no puedo más… Kisa…Kisame…-y dio un profundo y sensual suspiro al sentir que su ser llego al cielo mismo y al igual que su compañero su miembro disparo una cantidad de semen.

Acto seguido Itachi se separo de Kisame y se recostó sobre su pecho tomando todo el aire que podía.

Kisame tomo la sabana de la cama y cubrió a Itachi y cuando ya estaba seguro de que el joven Uchiha estaba cómodo rodeo con su brazo a Itachi.

El acto había terminado. Si solo hubieran podido darse cuenta de que no cerraron bien la puerta y si se hubiesen enterado de que un par de niños fue testigo de su acto sexual.

Sasuke y Naruto aún estabas congelados. Cuando habían pasado como 2 minutos los 2 gennin se miraron con algo de pena, ambos habían sido testigos de un acto íntimo…

No sabían que decir…

-Sasuke…

-Callate tonto…-dijo Sasuke apenas. Aún el pequeño Uchiha seguía ruborizado y aún esa extraña sensación en su centro íntimo persistía. Esa pequeña sensación de deseo, ese deseo de querer experimentar aquello que había contemplado hace unos minutos.

-Sasuke…

Y el pequeño Uchiha tomo la mano de Naruto y salieron a paso acelerado de ahí.

-¿Dónde esta tu habitación tonto?-pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de caminar y sin soltar la mano de Naruto.

-Es la numero 17… Es la que estaba a un lado de… Bueno donde vimos tú ya sabes…-contesto el rubio.

-¿¡Por que no lo dijiste antes!?

-Por que no me preguntaste y no pensé que…

-Bueno perdedor ya cierra la boca…

Y ambos niños se regresaron al pasillo. ¿Para que quería Sasuke ir a la habitación de Naruto...?

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina la primera parte, esperen el siguiente capítulo en donde Sasuke y Naruto haran... Bueno ustedes saben que... X3**

**¡Así que ya saben Lemon SasuNaru para el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Hasta la proxima, gracias por leer y dejen comentarios pa saber que opinan!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


	2. Aplicando lo aprendido

** "Aplicando lo aprendido"**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aqui de nuevo YO, si yo, Levita Hatake, jodiendo su pantalla de nuevo, heheh X3! No es cierto, espero que no sea cierto... **

**Bien aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, en este capitulo adivinen que habra... ¡LEMON SASUNARU! Ta-daaaa...**

**Espero que les guste, entetenga, que les haga reir, llorar, enojar, etc. **

**ADVERTENCIA, este programa contiene:**

**-Humor sexual**

**-Relaciones homosexuales.**

**No es apto para niños.**

**OTRA COSA: Lilium2709, si lees esto, muchas gracias por tu review y por tu coment, pero tu msn no aparece, siempre pasa eso aquí en los reviews de fanfictiion... Si dejan su msn en un comentario separen cada letra o mejor agrenguenme a mí, para todas aquellas chicas o personas que me quieran hablar por el msn mi correo es:**

**Vrickmania_ ohara arroba h o t m a i l . c o m  
**

**Y puesss ahí hablamos hommies, X3! ¡Ah se me olvidaba, BRAVE HEART! sobre la aparacion de mi querido Lord Orochimaru, lo siento es que su aparicion es en otro fic que sacaré pronto, es que este fic me salió de la nada por andar de calenturienta viendo Yaoi por la noche XD... El fic en donde saldrá Orochimaru se llamara "El Osito de Orochimaru" asi que ya sabes ;) **

**Sin mas que decir, aqui tienen.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke y Naruto iban hacia la habitación del último, el pequeño Uchiha no soltaba para nada la mano de Naruto.

Y llegaron a la habitación…

Sasuke empujo a Naruto hacia la cama y se quedo mirándolo fijamente…

-Sasuke ¿Qué rayos te pasa…?-pregunto Naruto incorporándose y observando a su compañero.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio un momento más y después sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Naruto se fue acercando a él y lentamente junto sus labios con los del niño Kyubi.

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules en una expresión de sorpresa pero sin embargo el rubio no replico ni empujo a Sasuke…

-Quítate la ropa-ordeno Sasuke con voz seria. Las mejillas del joven Uchiha seguían con ese rubor rosa.

Naruto no sabía si Sasuke estaba molesto o si estaba siendo tímido o si había perdido la cabeza.

-¿No te vas a quitar la ropa…?-pregunto molesto Sasuke al parecer desesperado de que Naruto no estuviera desnudo.

-Ehm… pero Sasuke…

-Yo mismo lo haré-soltó Sasuke y empezando a quitarle la chaqueta, la camisa, la banda, los pantalones-. Tú quítate las sandalias…

-Es…Esta bien…-y Naruto se quito las sandalias.

Ahora Naruto Uzumaki solo estaba en su infantil pieza de ropa interior.

La mente y el corazón del chico rubio estaban más confundidos que nunca… Solo podía pensar en Sasuke y en la pena que le causaba todo eso.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué quieres…?

El otro no respondió. Sasuke se dispuso a quitarse la banda, la camisa, las sandalias y sus shorts, para finalmente quedar igual que Naruto.

-Ahora perdedor ven acá…-y Sasuke le indico a Naruto que se pusiera delante de él-. Arrodíllate…-y la cara de Naruto quedo justo al frente de la zona privada de Sasuke.

Naruto tenía un brillo en sus azules ojos, sentía un enorme ardor en la cara y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Ya sabes que hacer…-murmuro Sasuke.

Los 2 se miraron un instante, ambos querían que "eso" sucediera pero la pregunta era ¿Serian capaces de llevar a cabo esas cosas? Siendo aún unos niños sin experiencia… Y otra gran duda ¿Estaba bien que dos hombres hicieran eso?

-Me estas desesperando…-y Sasuke se bajo sus boxers dejando libre su erección. Puso sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto y su juvenil miembro entro en la virginal boca de Uzumaki Naruto.

Ahora Naruto le hacía sexo oral a Sasuke… Pero a decir verdad no lo estaba haciendo muy bien que digamos…

-¡Eres un torpe…!-soltó el Uchiha sacando su miembro de la boca de Naruto.

-¡¿Entonces por que no lo dijiste desde el principio!?-replico Naruto.

-¡No uses tus dientes inepto, succiónalo y solo usa tu lengua…!-le dijo Sasuke.

Y Naruto, aunque mirando molesto a Sasuke, volvió a introducir el joven sexo del Uchiha en su boca, esta vez chupándolo con energía.

-No tan rápido, me lastimas…-murmuro Sasuke.

Sasuke empezó a gemir suavemente, parece que Naruto lo estaba haciendo bien esta vez…

Pronto el rubio saco el miembro ahora completamente mojado por la dulce saliva de Naruto y comenzó a pasar su lengua por todos lados con un toque juguetón.

-Tonto, ¿acaso estas jugando o que?-inquirió Sasuke mirando a Naruto molesto.

-¿¡Que no te gusta!? ¡Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo! ¡Deberías apreciar que lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo siendo mi primera vez…!

-Bueno idiota continua y ya callate…-y Naruto volvió a sus "deberes".

Y Naruto siguió succionando y jugando con su lengua hasta que sintió que un líquido con sabor raro invadía su boca...

Sasuke saco su miembro de la boca de Naruto y pudo contemplar su propio líquido blanco saliendo de la boca de Naruto…

-Sabe… Sabe raro…-comento Naruto con timidez mientras se limpiaba un poco sus labios de los restos del líquido de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sentía tan bien al expulsar aquella sustancia de su ser… Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Se tomo un momento para descansar… Sasuke se recostó sobre la cama y asimilo las emociones y sensaciones del momento…

-Sasuke, ¿Estas bien…?-pregunto Naruto con preocupación.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al chico rubio y se dedico a mirar esos ojos azules y esas delgadas rayas que adornaban sus mejillas…

-Naruto…-y el pequeño Uchiha retomo las fuerzas y agarro a Naruto por la espalda y lo empujo a la cama.

Naruto sentía que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido; sentía algo muy raro dentro de él… Se sentía mareado y confundido, pero le gustaba…

"¿Por qué siento esto…? No puedo creerlo… En verdad… ¿En verdad quiero a Sasuke…?" se preguntaba Naruto mirando los oscuros ojos de su compañero.

Naruto siempre había sentido algo especial y fuerte por Sasuke, pero era simplemente amistad y respeto… Pero ahora en estos momentos podía jurar que era algo más… ¿Tal vez amor? Solo sabía que su corazón soñaba y flotaba cuando miraba a Sasuke cerca de él.

-Abre las piernas… Por favor…-murmuro Sasuke. Al parecer el pequeño Uchiha se estaba poniendo más cortes.

Naruto sorprendido por el gesto de Sasuke. El rubio separo las piernas y las elevo, justo como había visto a Itachi hacerlo.

Sasuke abrió un poco más las piernas del joven rubio y observo la pequeña y virgen entrada de Naruto.

Sasuke tomo su rígido y joven miembro y con cuidado lo acerco a la entrada del rubio y…

-¡Ahh Sasuke…!-gimió Naruto al sentir que Sasuke le penetraba.

Sasuke entraba con mucha suavidad dentro de Naruto… Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a correr del interior de Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban fuertemente cerrados, su boca estaba entreabierta dejando escapar gemidos suaves mientras que un hilo de saliva salía desde su labio inferior.

Sentir a Sasuke moviéndose, saliendo y entrando de él era maravilloso…

Sasuke se empezó a mover más rápido.

-Me…me duele… espera no tan rápido por favor…-jadeo Naruto al sentir que su ser se desgarraba.

Sasuke miro a Naruto, parpadeo un par de veces... Y entonces bajo la velocidad.

Y así estaban Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki teniendo su primera vez…

-Sasuke… Sasuke…-decía una y otra vez Naruto entre cada salida y entrada de Sasuke en él.

-Kisame…-murmuraba Itachi recibiendo los mordiscos de Kisame en su delicado cuello.

Itachi y Kisame estaban repitiendo la "sesión"… O sea se otra ronda de sexo. Kisame no dejaba de entrar y salir de Itachi… El joven Uchiha estaba recostado sobre Kisame, moviendo sus caderas haciendo que el gran y resbaladizo miembro de Kisame saliera y entrara de su pequeña entrada.

Ya casi estaban a punto de terminar… Justo como lo hacía la joven pareja de la habitación de a lado.

-Naruto… Lo siento…-jadeo Sasuke sin dejar de moverse de adentro hacia fuera con rapidez.

-¿Qué…?-respondió Naruto con un hilo de voz.

-Voy… voy a terminar dentro de ti…

-¿Eh…?-balbuceaba Naruto si prestarle atención.

Y Sasuke "termino" en el interior de Naruto, llenando al rubio del líquido vital de Sasuke.

Y Kisame se vino dentro de Itachi.

Sasuke retiro enseguida su sexo de Naruto, por temor a que pudiera pasarle algo a Naruto…

El pequeño Uchiha acomodo a su compañero, le acomodo una almohada y lo cubrió, pero no sin antes haber limpiado toda la zona privada de Naruto… No quería que tomara alguna infección por culpa de aquel líquido blanco.

Itachi termino tan cansado, parecía un muñeco de trapo encima de Kisame…

La cama estaba hecha un desastre, las capas de Akatsuki estaban arrugadas y yacían en el suelo.

-Te amo…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha a sus parejas.

[Media hora después, después de haber tomado una merecida siesta]

-¿Dormiste bien Itachi?-pregunto amablemente Kisame mirando a su compañero Uchiha con ternura.

-Si… ¿Y tu?

-Claro que si, dormí junto a ti… No puedo tomar mejor descanso-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-Kisame…-e Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Naruto y Sasuke apenas abrían sus ojos. Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en silencio… Creían que había sido solo un sueño, un extraño y placentero sueño. A Sasuke se le había olvidado el mundo, incluso se le olvido que tenía que ir detrás de su hermano mayor después de eso.

-Naruto…

-¿Si, Sasuke…?

-Dime… ¿Te…?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te agrado…?-pregunto Sasuke con mucho esfuerzo.

-Si… m-me gusto… me gusto mucho-contesto Naruto con un tartamudeo.

Sasuke volteo a mirar al rubio y le dedico una sonrisa. Naruto nunca lo había visto sonreír de manera tan sincera y hermosa…

-T-te amo Sasuke…-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se acerco al otro y acerco su boca a la de Naruto y sus labios se juntaron… Los labios de Sasuke eran tan suaves y los labios de Naruto eran tan dulces…

-Sasuke… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo tímidamente Naruto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué era ese liquido blanco que salio de tu…? bueno ya sabes…

Sasuke se sonrojo en extremo, tenía un rictus en la boca y sentía una vergüenza terrible.

-Eh… eso… ese liquido… eso era… se llama… sem… semen-dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué era?

-Esa cosa se llama… se llama semen.

-¿Eh, semen?

-Si tonto, y deja de decirlo-pidió Sasuke molesto.

-¿Por qué me pediste perdón por dejar ese semen dentro de mí?-pregunto Naruto-¿Esa cosa hace daño…?

-No…No lo se…

Naruto puso una cara de preocupación.

-Se supone que ese semen, digo, liquido, es por lo que las chicas tienen hijos ¿O no?

-Si… Pero no eres una chica tonto…

-Ehm tienes razón…

-Oye Sasuke…

-¿Qué quieres tonto?

-¿Tú sabes por que nuestro, nuestra "cosita", se endureció y se paro…?

-Eso se llama… se llama erección…-contesto Sasuke. Ya el pequeño Uchiha andaba de profesor de educación sexual.

-¿Y sabes por que…?

-¡Ya deja de preguntarme…! ¿¡Acaso nadie te enseño aunque sea un poco de estas cosas!?-soltó Sasuke muerto de la vergüenza.

-Ehm si… Iruka y Kakashi sensei me han dicho algunas cosas, pero nunca les entendí… Y también el sabio pervertido me ha hablado de ese tipo de asuntos pero siempre me lo cuenta con unas palabras que no logro entender muy bien…

Sasuke: ¬¬

-Oye Sasuke…

-Te dije que no me volvieras a preguntar esa clase de cosas…

-No, solo quiero preguntarte que…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusto a ti…? ¿Te gusto como lo hice…?

-Ehm… Eso no se pregunta tonto

-¡Pero si tu me lo preguntaste primero!

-¡Ah ya que tonterías contigo! ¡Claro que si me gusto, tonto!

Naruto sonrió plenamente.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir…

-Eh… Te acompañare…

Y ambos niños salieron desnudos de la cama para buscar su ropa.

-¡Naruto hey niño, te estoy esperando desde hace una hora y media…! ¡Dijiste que solo ibas a venir por algo de dine…!

-¡Ero-sennin!-exclamo Naruto aterrado al ver que Jiraiya había entrado a la habitación.

El sannin se quedo parado en seco al ver a Naruto y a Sasuke desnudos buscando su ropa en el piso y al ver la cama hecha un desastre.

-¡Te espero abajo Naruto…!-fue todo lo que dijo Jiraiya y se retiro en un segundo azotando la puerta.

Cara de Sasuke: O_______O!

El pequeño Uchiha se cambio rápidamente y salió del cuarto sin despedirse.

-¡Sasuke…! ¡Sasuke…!

[Unos momentos más tarde]

-¡Ero-sennin, yo…!-Naruto llego al restaurante donde Jiraiya lo había estado esperando.

-Ah no te preocupes no diré nada… Pero quien iba a pensar que serías de ese tipo pequeño Naruto-dijo Jiraiya mirándolo con picardía.

-¿¡Que!? ¡¿Por qué dice eso con tanta naturalidad!?

-Hey niño no creas que me parece raro… He conocido mucha gente…

-¿En…En serio?

-Claro que sí, conviví años de juventud con Orochimaru…

-¿Orochimaru…?

-Bueno eso es otra historia… ¡Vamos niño me muero de hambre!

Naruto solo se queda con una expresión de: WTF!?

* * *

**¡Bien aqui termina esto! Espero que les haya gustado y si no... Bueno la furia de mi Kii las alcanzará jajaja XD No se crean es broma, amor y paz hermanas... ¡Ya legalizaron la marihuanaaaaaaaaa! XD**

**Agreguen este fic a favoritos y psss de paso tambien a su autora ¿no? lleguele a la onda de esta loca (h)  
**

**¡Gracias por leer esta cosa, nos vemos en otro fic y dejen comentarios para saber que opinan! **

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


End file.
